


Crónicas de un Marginado

by LaDamAzulDeKonoha



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDamAzulDeKonoha/pseuds/LaDamAzulDeKonoha
Summary: Porque detrás de la sonrisa arrogante, antes amable, siempre ha estado un chico tímido que lucha con puños por encontrarse a si mismo,por dar con un lugar cálido al cual pertenecer y llamar lo busca lo que los demás, ser feliz. Serie de Drabbles. "Posibilidad": Porque Eric ve en Sucrette una posibilidad de ser amado y amar, pero esa posibilidad solo depende de ella y el recuerdo de Nathaniel.
Relationships: Candy & Nathaniel (My Candy Love), Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 2





	Crónicas de un Marginado

**Author's Note:**

> 9 de enero 2021.   
> ¡Hay mucho drama en el último capítulo de CDMA! Ya se resolvió lo de Rayan, pero me huele a que va a haber algo con Castiel y su ídolo, y obviamente el final del capítulo.  
> Por el fandom ya corren las teorías de cómo va a reaccionar cada ruta, pero creo que la más salseante es la de Nath, por la relación que tiene con Eric. Y si, puedo entender el drama, pero también deben de recordar que Sucrette tiene la posibilidad de rechazarlo, por eso pienso que a la mejor Bemoov nos va a trollear y no le va a dar tanto protagonismo al suceso, quien sabe, por eso el final de este capítulo.  
> Quiero ver como nos sorprende Bemoov el siguiente mes.  
> ¿Ustedes que opinan? :3

Disclaimer: Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, todo es creación de Chinomiko y Beemoov.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Crónicas de un marginado  
.  
.  
Posibilidad  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Quienes son fieles sólo conocen el lado trivial del amor. Son los infieles los que conocen las grandes tragedias del amor”  
Oscar Wilde  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lo ves y te encuentras con algo que no esperas.  
Normalmente por la línea de trabajo que ejerces estas acostumbrado a ver personas detestables, sin compasión, cínicas, la peor cara del ser humano.  
Y aunque parecía que él pertenecía a este último grupo lo único que puedes pensar ahora es que es solo un niño.  
Un niño asustado que te pide ayuda.  
Y debes de admitir que en un principio solo lo viste como parte del trabajo, un caso más que se debía resolver para seguir con otro de una fila interminable de expedientes que crecía y crecía sin control alguno.  
Pero Nathaniel te demostró que si bien era un chico asustado también intentaba por todos los medios volver a un buen camino, era terco y muy testarudo, y fue gracias a eso que pudo salir bien librado del problemón en que estaba metido.  
Viste potencial en él, podría ser un buen policía, específicamente un buen detective, era analítico, sensato, ya sabia manejarse en barrios bajos y le encantaba la sensación de adrenalina intrínseca a las investigaciones. Se parecían un poco, a decir verdad, así que lo tomaste bajo tu cuidado.  
El niño perdido se convirtió en tu pupilo.  
Un pupilo que te iba superando cada día a una velocidad bestial.  
Fue gracias a ese compañerismo que pudo surgir una camaradería, una amistad más profunda, donde cada uno hablaba de las preocupaciones de su vida cotidiana, las alegrías que surgían en su entorno propio.  
Aunque, tus alegrías no se comparaban con las de él.  
Te costo trabajo reconocerlo, pero las cosas con tu esposa no iban por un buen rumbo. Melissa se quejaba cada vez más seguido y con más furia que priorizabas el trabajo que a ella, que preferías estar en una oficina sepultada de papeles bebiendo litros de un café horrendo a estar cenando con ella o ver una película.  
Ahora que la tormenta acabo, que decidieron que lo más sano para los dos no era fingir que se necesitaban, te das cuenta que iniciaste tu matrimonio de la mejor forma para que este terminara en un fiasco: joven y enamorado. Amabas que Melissa se pusiera su vestido de holanes y bailara sin darse cuenta mientras lavaba los trastes o cocinaba, amabas llegar a la casa y encontrar que ella te había esperado despierta mientras veía una serie, amabas oírla parlotear sobre los beneficios del yoga, amabas despertarte y poder estirar un brazo y acercarla a ti.  
La amabas, pero no la conocías.  
Porque ella quería formar una familia, establecerse, vivir una vida tranquila, pero para ti eso nunca fue una opción, y además los niños son mucha responsabilidad y tiempo. Tiempo que nunca estuviste dispuesto a ceder a algo que no fueran tus propósitos.  
Estas seguro que, en los siete años de matrimonio, ambos fueron descubriendo las cosas que no le gustaban del otro, pero sin decirlo o hacer algo para aceptarlas. Ninguno quiso dar su brazo a torcer, así que se fueron distanciando, se convirtieron en capsulas de reproches que finalmente explotaron.  
Estas bastante triste por eso.  
Pero a pesar de ello, y de las burlas de tus compañeros, sigues considerándote un romántico empedernido.  
Quizá ese es tu principal problema.  
La posibilidad de serlo.  
Sobre todo, con ella.  
Cada vez que lo piensas, tu mente -tan acostumbrada a trabajar de esa forma- enlista todo lo que conlleva siquiera estructurar una idea tan descabellada, tan horrenda, tan poco tú.  
Sucrette es muchas cosas, es una mujer hermosa, emprendedora, una excelente preparadora de café, dulce, y la mejor fuente de secretos.  
Es una posibilidad.  
Pero esta con alguien más.  
Has escuchado por parte de Nath todo sobre ella, que si esta muy abrumada por iniciar un negocio tan diferente como lo es una galería-cafetería, que si el tiempo no le alcanza para organizar todo, que ya encontró una camarera que la apoye, que si esta en números rojos, que si ya pudo pagarle todo al banco gracias a una subasta con un tipejo extraño, que si es muy entrometida, que si siempre quiere ayudar, que su última pela fue devastadora porque ella quiere tener hijos y él no.  
Pero toda esa visión es la de Nathaniel, su novio.  
Para ti no es así.  
Para ti ha sido la mujer comprensiva que siempre escucha tus problemas con un vaso de un excelente café, una amiga que intenta ayudar a los que quiere de las formas más arriesgadas e ingeniosas, una chica que te sigue el juego con las referencias extrañas que usas y de las que todos se burlan, una pelirroja a la que le gustan los tops con estampados de dinosaurios y no le importa llevarlo a un restaurante lujoso.  
Y después de una cena, que ella había planeado con Nathaniel y no contigo, mientras sus ojos brillan de la emoción y diversión al encender la sirena de la patrulla, tu piensas que esa posibilidad no esta tan lejos de tus manos.  
La posibilidad de volver a querer.  
La posibilidad de ser amado.  
Es de noche, estas cansado y solo tienes ganas de una taza de café para seguir acomodando las cosas en tu nuevo departamento. Pero eso cambia cuando la ves, todo el cansancio desaparece y solo tienes ganas de charlar con ella hasta el amanecer, empiezas a detestar que sea tan rápido y sencillo recoger las mesas de la terraza de la cafetería.  
Quieres más.  
Y aunque te has repetido constantemente que quizá estas demasiado esperanzado, que Sucrette quiere a Nathaniel, que Nathaniel te ve como un maestro, una figura paterna, que tú y Sucrette se llevan unos diez o doce años de diferencia; todo eso se minimiza cuando la conversación se pone a tu favor.  
-A veces hay que arriesgarse para conseguir lo que se quiere, ¿no crees? - pregunta ella con una sonrisa ladeada, casi como si fuera una sugerencia.  
Y esa es la chispa que necesitas para arrojarte al vacío.   
Tan simple.  
-Sí, a decir verdad, es exactamente lo que creo. Hace un tiempo que pienso en ello...  
Pero tan aterrador.  
Te acercas cuidadosamente a ella, el viento hace que el aroma a frutos del bosque de su champú te haga cosquillas en la nariz, y puedes notar que sus ojos no son totalmente verdes, si no que tiene una motita miel cerca de la pupila, y unas pecas casi invisibles en el puente de la nariz.  
-… Y tengo la impresión de que no soy el único que lo piensa.  
Tu posibilidad está a unos milímetros de ti, casi puedes besarla, casi puedes abrazarla.  
Pero ya no depende de ti.  
Si no de ella.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
